The present invention relates to divider means for dividing a set of pages, especially but not exclusively in a binder, into groups of pages.
Hitherto, such divider means for a loose-leaf folder with a ring binding mechanism have comprised a set of separate sheets, each having holes punched through them along an intended inner edge thereof to enable them to be secured to the mechanism, and a tab along an opposite edge to protrude beyond the adjacent edges of the pages held in the folder. This enables a selected group of pages within the folder to be quickly accessed simply by grasping the relevant tab and lifting it along with the divider, of which it forms a part.
A disadvantage of such divider means is the relative expense, especially bearing in mind that each sheet needs to be relatively strong and therefore thick so that it will not wear too quickly with frequent use. It is also less easy to have such divider means retained in the folder regardless of whether all the sheets are in use or not.
The present invention seeks to obviate one or more of these disadvantages.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to divider means for dividing a set of pages, especially but not exclusively in a binder, into groups of pages, comprising a single sheet of material which is cut into a plurality of divider portions of the sheet, each extending from a common connecting portion of the sheet.
Advantageously, to reduce wastage of sheet material, divider portions may be contiguous, severed from one another by a single cut which terminates in the sheet at one side of the common connecting portion.
Preferably, the divider portions comprise a plurality of strips or fingers. This provides an efficient use of the sheet material.
The common connection portion may be provided with holes at opposite ends thereof to enable rivets of a binder mechanism to be inserted therethrough. Alternatively, recesses may be formed in the boundary of the common connection portion of the sheet to accommodate such rivets whilst enabling a part of the common connecting portion of the sheet to be inserted between a binding mechanism and a folder to which it is already attached.
Alternatively, the common connecting portion may be provided with holes through which respective ring portions of the rings of a binding mechanism can be threaded.
Alternatively, the common connecting portion of the sheet can be provided with slots to enable respective unopened rings of a ring binding mechanism to be inserted therethrough.
Score or crease lines may be formed in the sheet to facilitate folding over of one or more of the dividing portions. The score or crease lines may be in the proximal ends of the divider portions. Alternatively, they may be located in the common connecting portion adjacent to the divider portions.
The present invention extends to a binder comprising a folder, a binding mechanism secured thereto, and divider means for dividing a set of pages held in the binding mechanism when the binder is in use into groups of pages, the divider means comprising a single sheet of material which is cut into a plurality of divider portions of the sheet, each extending from a common connecting portion of the sheet.